


Близость

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: — По-моему, самые близкие отношения — это убийство, — мечтательно говорит Макисима и рассеянно глядит поверх головы Когами, словно видит там что-то совсем иное. — Умереть от чужой руки — самое романтичное, что может случиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/gifts).
  * A translation of [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649487) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



> Перевод сделан на фест Sybil!Santa по заявке Франа.

— Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о смерти? — спрашивает однажды Макисима.  
Когами поднимает голову от книги и смотрит, как льется солнечный свет по волосам Макисимы, — тот сидит на подоконнике, глядя в приоткрытое окно. Порывы ветра треплют шторы, они цепляются за плечо Макисимы, за локоть, ветер словно пытается поцеловать его сквозь ткань, и Макисима едва касается пальцами складок штор, не глядя ни на них, ни на Когами.  
— Тут особо не о чем думать, — говорит Когами, выбирая слова так аккуратно, будто под каждым из них прячется мина. Он опустил книгу, и ветер играет ее страницами, но Когами больше не обращает на нее внимания, забыв даже название; вместо этого он смотрит на Макисиму, опирающегося на оконную раму, видит наклон его плеч и угол, под которым согнуто колено. — Небытие не слишком интересно.  
— Я не о результате, — говорит Макисима и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Когами. Его глаза широко открыты, они ловят солнечный свет и превращают его в собственное золотое сияние, губы изгибаются в медленной улыбке. — Я о процессе.  
Он встает с подоконника так медленно, словно танцует, делает несколько шагов к кровати и устраивается рядом с привычно развалившимся Когами. Берет книгу, закрывает ее и откладывает с тем вежливым почтением, с каким всегда обращается с книгами — а затем прикасается к лицу Когами, ведет пальцами по линии подбородка, словно размечает черты будущей скульптуры.  
Я думаю, — выдыхает он, глядя на движения собственных пальцев. — Жаль, что этот опыт можно получить только однажды.  
Его рука соскальзывает на шею Когами, к плечу, прежде чем с тщательно отмеренной неторопливостью подняться обратно.  
— Представь этот трепет, — говорит он, прижимая большой палец к точке, где бьется пульс Когами; это прикосновение — как поцелуй, как обещание. — Представь, что остаток твоего существования измеряется несколькими ударами сердца. — Он дышит нервно и коротко, ресницы дрожат, по губам скользит улыбка. — Каким же драгоценным тогда станет все вокруг.   
Когами чувствует, как лоб перерезают складки, как кривится рот.  
— Это было бы ужасно, — говорит он, берет Макисиму за запястье и отводит его руку от собственной шеи, где бешено колотится пульс. — Осознать, что все кончено, а ты даже не успел ни с кем попрощаться.  
— По-моему, самые близкие отношения — это убийство, — мечтательно говорит Макисима и рассеянно глядит поверх головы Когами, словно видит там что-то совсем иное. — Умереть от чужой руки — самое романтичное, что может случиться.  
Ледяная дрожь бежит по позвоночнику Когами.  
— Заканчивай.  
— Я то и дело об этом думаю, — продолжает Макисима. Его руки ложатся на запястья Когами, поворачивают ладонями вверх, пальцы скользят по линиям на ладонях. Он прижимает большой палец к одной из линий и продолжает: — Как бы тебе понравилось меня убивать.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — отвечает Когами и сжимает ладони, словно в них лежит какой-то секрет, который нужно защитить. — Прекрати эти разговоры, Сёго.  
— Это было бы просто, — вздыхает Макисима. — Пистолет, или нож… Или хороший удар, если правильно прицелишься. — Он тянет Когами за руку, прижимает ее к своему горлу. Когами ощущает кончиками пальцев, как частит пульс Макисимы, нежный как перышко и слишком горячий.  
— Вот так вот, — говорит Макисима, закрывает глаза и откидывает голову. Его волосы скользят по плечам, белым потоком сбегают по спине, его шея превращается в колонну, бледную как мрамор и хрупкую как стекло. — Тебе нужно просто надавить, Синья. — Его пальцы стискиваются, прижимая руку Когами сильнее. Когами чувствует, как двигается его горло, когда он сглатывает, как ускоряется сердцебиение. — Моя жизнь в твоих руках.

— Хватит. — Когами выдергивает руку из пальцев Макисимы. Тот смеется, все еще с запрокинутой головой, потом опускает ее и вытягивается рядом, теперь его волосы ловят солнечный свет.  
— Какая жалость, — мурлычет он. В тени его глаза выглядят темнее, чистое золото превращается в бронзу. — Придется мне продолжать попытки убедить тебя.  
— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — повторяет Когами, и Макисима едва ощутимо целует его нижнюю губу. Когами ловит его за бедро, Макисима вздыхает, не отрывая губ, и шире разводит колени, чтобы впустить ногу Когами между ними. — И даже не шути так.  
— Я не шучу, — говорит Макисима, но говорит так тихо, что Когами может сделать вид, что не слышал, может заткнуть неуютную тревогу, обжигающую холодом его позвоночник, закрыть глаза на особенности Макисимы и смотреть только на его сверхъестественную красоту; может позволить прикосновению чужих губ к его собственным растопить лед в крови и пустить огонь по венам. На это не нужно много времени, никогда не нужно, если Макисима прижимается к нему так, как сейчас; Когами проводит языком по его губам, ощущая привычный вкус карамели из жженого сахара, и Макисима гнется, прижимаясь грудью к груди Когами все плотнее. Пальцы Когами добираются до подола его рубашки, тянут вверх, пока Макисима возится с ширинкой его джинсов, и на несколько минут разговорам не остается места в шорохе ткани и шуршании молний. Макисима выскальзывает из рубашки, стягивает с Когами джинсы к коленям, сдергивает совсем и кидает к краю кровати. Ветер из окна путается в его волосах, бросает на плечи длинные пряди. Когами смотрит, как они трепещут, словно перья, пока Макисима выкручивается из собственных штанов, не потрудившись их расстегнуть. Свет играет на его коже, затеняя долины между выступающими линиями костей, и когда он вновь вытягивается рядом с Когами, каждое движение превращается в мерцание света на плече, или на бедре, или на горле.

— Я очень много об этом думаю, — шепчет Макисима, поблескивая глазами и медленно улыбаясь. Теперь, когда кровь Когами согрета его прикосновениями, дрожь ужаса сменяется легкими укусами возбуждения; Когами поворачивает голову так, чтобы прижаться к его рту, дышит сахаром с его губ, прикасается к его бедрам. Руки Макисимы путаются в рубашке Когами, высвобождают пуговицы из петель; он вытягивается рядом, и Когами ощущает его тепло всем телом.  
— Это так интимно, — говорит Макисима, прижимаясь к бедру Когами отяжелевшим членом; когда он поворачивается, член касается полы белой рубашки, и Когами чувствует отзвук этого прикосновения в дыхании Макисимы, в том, как движется его горло. — Разделить с кем-нибудь свои последние мгновения.  
— Ты рехнулся, — отвечает Когами и, когда Макисима заканчивает с пуговицами, притягивает его еще ближе. Макисима тихо смеется и, держась за плечо Когами, свешивается с кровати, чтобы достать с пола небольшой флакон. Изгиб его позвоночника — поэзия, ставшая материальной; Когами видит, как движутся под кожей его ключицы, плавно, словно струи воды.

— Предельная степень близости, — продолжает Макисима, распрямляясь, и Когами прижимается бедрами к его горячему члену. Он слышит резкий вдох сквозь приоткрытые губы, видит скользкий блеск на пальцах Макисимы.  
— Ближе, чем дружба.  
Флакон падает на кровать, и оба немедленно забывают о нем.  
— Ближе, чем семья.  
Макисима запрокидывает голову, подставляя свету открытую шею, и вновь хватается за плечо Когами.  
— Ближе, чем любовь.  
Его горло вздрагивает, когда он вводит в себя пальцы; Когами видит беззвучный трепет, дрожь напряжения, не задевающую голосовых связок. Он притягивает Макисиму к себе, все ближе, по сантиметру; Макисима клонится к нему, поднимает голову. Его волосы скользят по плечу Когами, цепляются за пуговицы расстегнутой рубашки, и Когами освобождает одну руку, чтобы обхватить его член, прижать к своему, ощутить их общий жар. Он чувствует тяжелое биение крови под ладонью, а Макисима продолжает осторожно раскрывать себя.

— Не думаю, — сдержанно возражает Когами. Когда он сжимает ладонь чуть сильнее, пальцы Макисимы на его плече на мгновение крепко стискиваются. — Вот это гораздо лучше.  
— Для этого больше возможностей, — признает Макисима, его голос звучит напряженно. Когами слегка отводит руку, и Макисима подается вперед, прижимаясь одновременно к ладони Когами и его члену. Когами стонет, двигает ладонью быстрее, смотрит, как дрожат ресницы Макисимы, как вздрагивает горло, издавая почти беззвучный стон. — Но даже это может стать еще лучше от ощущения опасности.  
— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Когами. Макисима освобождает одну руку и перехватывает у Когами оба их члена. У него скользкие пальцы, прохлада смазки превратилась в тепло от тепла его тела, и когда он быстро двигает ладонью, Когами выгибается навстречу, чтобы полнее ощутить это прикосновение. Он не сразу осознает, что другая рука Макисимы легла на его горло и большой палец нащупывает пульс; потом Макисима перекидывает ногу через его бедра и перестает двигать ладонью, все еще держа его член, — и Когами чувствует, как тяжело пульсирует его кровь там, где Макисима сжимает пальцы.  
— Об этом, — говорит Макисима и начинает опускаться, пальцы ласкают и мнут шею Когами. Он стонет, этот звук рождается в груди и, словно вода, наткнувшаяся на препятствие, бурлит там, где сжимает горло ладонь Макисимы. Тот выдыхает так, будто это вошедший в него член вытолкнул весь воздух, и его руки сплетаются на горле Когами.

— Не совсем то же самое, — говорит он, его голос звенит тем же напряжением, от которого подрагивают руки. Он снова подается вверх — и наклоняется, сжимая шею Когами еще крепче; на мгновение Когами вообще не может вдохнуть, только чувствует, как рефлекторно напрягается грудь, но пальцы Макисимы на горле не пропускают воздух. — Но близко. — Макисима насаживается снова, слегка ослабляя давление, и Когами захлебывается воздухом, а его бедра подрагивают в собственном темпе, требуя, чтобы Макисима перестал медлить. Ресницы Макисимы отзываются дрожью на это движение, рот приоткрывается. Когами одной рукой вцепляется в его бедро, сжимает пальцы другой на его горячем члене. Макисима вздрагивает, и Когами начинает дрочить ему, размазывая большим пальцем выступившую на головке смазку, а Макисима вновь поднимается и опускается на его члене и все сильнее стискивает его горло.  
— Твоя жизнь в моих руках, — говорит Макисима отстраненно и рассеянно; у него блуждающий взгляд, и Когами не знает, что тому виной — его ладонь на члене Макисимы или пальцы Макисимы на его горле.  
— Ты позволишь мне продолжать, пока не потеряешь сознание. — Он давит сильнее, и стон Когами умирает неуслышанным под его пальцами. — Ты так беспредельно мне доверяешь.

Да, хочет сказать Когами. Ты не стал бы причинять мне вред. Но он не может выдавить ни звука, смысл слов тонет в гуле, заполняющем разум, и Макисима улыбается ему с таким отсутствующим выражением лица, что, возможно, он бы в любом случае не услышал ответ.  
— Это прекрасно, — говорит он, ослабляя хватку на мгновение, на полувздох, а потом стискивает пальцы снова. У Когами кружится голова, давление в легких превращается в боль, он приоткрывает рот, пытаясь раздобыть кислорода, которого так не хватает. — Ты даже не пытаешься меня оттолкнуть.  
Когами моргает, пытаясь отогнать наползающую муть, и поглаживает Макисиму, пока тот вновь опускается, прижимаясь бедрами так, что Когами охватывает пылающий жар. Когами чувствует дрожь удовольствия Макисимы в каждом движении его пальцев на горле; дыхание Макисимы становится таким громким, словно он дышит за них обоих.

— Каково это? — спрашивает Макисима, наклоняясь ближе. Его волосы скользят по плечам, падают Когами на лицо. Когами чувствует на своих губах горячее дыхание Макисимы, соблазнительный воздух, который мог бы заполнить мучительную пустоту в его легких.  
— Зрение еще не отказывает?  
Когами в этом не уверен; все, что он видит — Макисима, его золотые глаза и светлые волосы, его кожа, похожая на фарфор, на лунный свет.  
— Ты меня все еще слышишь?  
У Когами шумит в затылке, рев океана накрывает его и тащит в непостижимую тьму; его рука двигается сама по себе, в том же ритме, в котором вздрагивают его бедра в погоне за чем-то, что он может ощутить, но не может назвать.  
— Синья, — выдыхает Макисима, это слово больше похоже на прикосновение к губам Когами, чем на звук; все как в тумане, кожу покалывает от жара, кончики пальцев теряют чувствительность. Вес, давление, призрачные касания губ: «Каково это?», и Когами не может ответить, но это — жар, вскипающий в нем и вызывающий долгую дрожь; и когда он кончает, волна огня прокатывается по нему и отступает, окончательно унося с собой сознание. Все угасает, голос Макисимы, отблеск его волос и движение губ, и затем — еще одно содрогание, и пальцы на его горле разжимаются, Макисима всхлипывает и выплескивается на замершие пальцы Когами, на его неподвижное запястье.

Первым возвращается свет. Зрение проясняется так же медленно, как пропадало, сперва Когами видит серебристые пряди, потом изгиб плеча Макисимы, узор потолка над головой. Затем он чувствует прикосновения, пальцы Макисимы мягко и ласково гладят его лицо, соскальзывают на измученное горло, обводят ключицы и путешествуют по груди.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Макисима, и его дыхание щекотно шевелит волосы у Когами над ухом.  
Когами сглатывает. Горло болит от движения, воспоминание о давлении кажется слишком ярким и немного пугает. Когда он начинает говорить, голос звучит хрипло, так что ответ может прозвучать неискренне, — но он все равно отвечает:  
— Да.  
Он слышит удовлетворенный выдох, ощущает легкую дрожь. Но говорит Макисима только:  
— Рад это слышать. — И Когами чувствует только тепло.


End file.
